


总甘愿

by yigehaoren2



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M, 叶乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren2/pseuds/yigehaoren2
Relationships: 叶乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	总甘愿

“春药。”

“春药？！你胡说八道些什么！”张佳乐简直快跳起来，“他们可是……可是我百花谷的人，怎么会搞这种歪门邪道的玩意儿！”

“我也好奇呢，”叶修顺着他的话说下去，“你的弟子们还对你有这种心思？拿抹了春药的暗器射你。”

张佳乐脸上红一阵白一阵，半天说不出话来，强自嘴硬反驳：“你又框我，骗谁呢，不上你的当。”

叶修再懒得同他斗嘴，直接执起他的手按向自己硬邦邦的那处，镇定自若道：“没骗你吧。”

他瞬间脸上一热往回缩手，面红耳赤：“你做什么呢！”

“总得告诉你药效如何。”叶修理直气壮的。

“不要脸！”他愤愤的指责，然后垂下头站起身来想要往山洞外走，“我出去，你自己解决！”

“我自己怎么解决？”叶修问得十足无辜。

“你没长手啊！”张佳乐快又羞又气到吐血三升。

“这不是有你嘛。”还是那种理直气壮的语气。

张佳乐又说不出话来了。

这不是有你……这话倒没有说错，他们二人眉来眼去多年，亲过抱过也上过床，只是在这荒郊野岭的洞穴里还真是第一次，张佳乐有些犹豫，但看着叶修那受了伤的左腿，最终还是心软，眼一闭心一横大义凛然道：“算了，你别动了，我帮你弄吧。”

“用什么弄？”叶修面不改色心不跳的得寸进尺。

“用手！”张佳乐咬牙切齿。

“用嘴好不好？”叶修握住他的手，将他拽在自己怀里，边亲吻吮吸他嫩白的脖颈边哄小孩似的说，“乐乐，帮我含一下。”

张佳乐简直想揍人一顿，瞥一眼他受伤的腿又蔫了，左右是他害他受伤，只能忍了负责到底，于是便赤红着脸点点头，色厉内荏道：“咬到你我可不管！”

他说做便做，深吸一口气，岔开腿跪坐在叶修身侧，费劲的弯下腰低下头去用嘴够那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，迷迷糊糊凑近了那根，双手并用给人解亵裤，刚拉下来一半那根硬挺的性器就摆脱束缚，弹到张佳乐滚烫烧红的脸上，发出一声脆响。

实在是太过羞耻，他索性闭上眼睛，摸索的张开红润的嘴唇，无师自通般先用舌尖轻轻舔了舔龟头，才扶住柱身张开嘴往里含。

完全勃起的性器太过巨大，他才堪堪含住了一半就顶到了喉咙口，顿时难受的呜咽出声，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角肆意下流。

“唔……嗯…唔唔唔”

他睁开眼，迷迷糊糊眨着要滴水的眸子向性器的主人求救，扬手去抓叶修的指尖，无助的攥住他的手指，用湿润的眼神求助。

才吞吐了没几下，他就实在难以忍受那巨大的不适感，喘不上气又忍不住感到恶心，于是在崩溃的前一秒吐出了巨大的肉根。

“叶……叶修……我不要了，不弄了。”

他哑着嗓子语无伦次的讨饶，整个人都虚脱趴在了叶修身上，难受的直流眼泪。

叶修轻拍他的背安抚，温柔又缓慢的亲吻他的额头、眼角、嘴唇、脖颈，才让他不再那么难受。

张佳乐趴在叶修身上歇息，下意识伸手去摸叶修的那根，果然丝毫没有软化的趋势，还硬挺无比的竖在那，他蓦然就觉得有点愧疚，刚想开口道我再试一次，山洞口就传来一阵脚步声，在静谧的深夜尤为刺耳。

张佳乐吓了一跳，像炸毛的小野猫一般手忙脚乱从叶修身上起来，嘱咐叶修安静呆在那不动，自己动身往洞穴口走去。


End file.
